The present invention relates generally to packaging, for example containers for storing and dispensing consumable products. There are practical facets to packaging consumable products, namely keeping the products from being damaged during shipping, keeping the products fresh, and in certain instances providing a reusable package. Some consumable products are packaged in a plurality of solid pieces. If it is felt that only some of the pieces may be consumed in one sitting, the manufacturer may wish to provide a container having a lid removable from a housing.
Packaging is also important to the marketing of the product. As such, containers for products such as consumable products come in a variety of sizes, shapes and designs. In marketing the product, packaging can convey information besides taste whereby the consumer can thereby associate the product with its effect by simply viewing the product. Once the consumer has identified a desired brand, the consumer can typically choose a product based solely on the type of packaging.
Very often, in addition to the text of the packaging, the packaging attempts to visually convey a message about the product, the quality of the product, or the purpose of the product. For example, certain packages marketed towards children can include an array of vivid colors, easy to read descriptions, or interactive components to convey an amusing and fun message about the product. Also, certain packages marketed towards adults can include lush fabrics and materials to convey the luxury and quality associated with the product.
In this regard, it is desirable to create a container with an aesthetically pleasing and sophisticated look. It is also desirable to create a container having a secure threaded connection between parts. Conventional metal containers are aesthetically pleasing, but it can be difficult to manufacture threads for various metal components. Furthermore, metal containers with threaded connections can create undesirable scratching noises when opened and closed.
The present invention solves the deficiencies of the prior art.